


Bleeding Love

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Pre-Relationship, Vampire!Armin, hunter!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren is a hunter who finds that his next target is a little more alluring than he could've anticipated.--eremin week 2021 day 2: professions
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Twitter Eremin Week 2021





	Bleeding Love

“Hi! Welcome to Arlert’s Books! What are you looking for today?”

Eren tilts his head down, having not seen the source of the voice straight ahead of him, and sees a blond man with the clearest cerulean eyes, almost like glass, standing only three feet away. The man is slight, and his smile is warm, but he has the distinctly frigid aura of a man who has been dead for hundreds of years. 

Blinking, Eren reels and takes several steps back toward the door. 

The man’s smile falls, and his nose scrunches adorably, reminding Eren of a chastised puppy. “Ah, I’m so sorry for startling you. I’m Armin, the owner!” the man says, his sunny disposition returning in full force. “Please let me know if you need anything. I’ll just be behind the counter if you need me!” 

Watching Armin return to his spot behind an oak countertop piled high with a multitude of books and open a well-loved tome, Eren feels exasperation and dread anchor to his soul. While most vampires he had encountered in his long career had been stunning, Armin is ethereal; the light streaming through the window illuminates the dust in the air around the blond man, creating a hazy, dream-like aura reminiscent of the handful of angels Eren’s met in his tenure as an expert in all things supernatural. 

Normally, Eren might’ve blamed the man’s beauty on vampiric magic, but Eren’s hunter senses detect no hint of enchantment, and, most importantly, no hint of malice. Armin, for all intents and purposes, is an absurdly gorgeous man who just so happens to lack a perceivable heartbeat and has likely been alive for longer than most nations.

Eren stifles a groan, realizing with a start that this will probably be his most difficult job yet. 

“Be careful with this next one,” Eren remembers his co-worker Floch telling him earlier that week. “According to our client, he has connections to Levi, Hange, and Erwin.”

Eren’s eyebrow had raised at the mention of the Demonic Trio. “Really? He’s in with the big leagues?”

“Yeah, so no matter what happens, don’t let your guard down.”

Eren snaps out of his memories at the sound of a pile of books crashing onto the floor. He hesitates for a moment, wondering if he should go over to help, but before he can take a step, Armin waves him away and bends over to pick up the books. 

His blue sweater rides up slightly, revealing a creamy, pale waist, and Eren flushes and shakes his head.

He is Eren Jaeger of the Jaeger guild, one of the top hunter guilds in the world. He has trained since his youth to never, ever get distracted during a hunt. Ultimately, when it comes down to it, it is either Eren’s life or the life of the monster he is hunting, and Eren finds that he rather enjoys living.

Armin Arlert may be the most gorgeous man Eren has ever seen, but he is still a vampire. And, like all the other vampires Eren has met, he will be dead before the week is over. 

Eren will make sure of it.


End file.
